1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to target detection and acquisition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for detection of an object/target using composition correlation filters with score reaffirmation post processing for acquiring a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recognizing objects/targets in images with background objects and clutter is a challenge to existing target detection systems. One of the primary functions of automatic target recognition is to find candidate targets and separate the targets from clutter. This process is defined as target recognition. Using image data for automatic target detection, a sample of target pixels can be statistically different from background pixels in the immediate neighborhood of a candidate target. Algorithms are then devised to recognize groups of pixels as indicating a possible target to be further processed by an automatic target recognition algorithm. Conventional detection systems analyze images for pixel distortion to indicate a difference from background information or clutter, this difference being a candidate target.
Received image are filtered and processed using conventional composite correlation filtering methods to detect peaks that identify candidate targets. Composite correlation filters are discussed extensively in B. V. K. Vijaya Kumar's “Tutorial survey of composite filter designs for optical correlators” Applied Optics 31, pp 4773–4801 (1992). Problems in detecting candidate targets occur when the correlation peaks are not so readily identifiable compared with the background information or clutter. In addition, false alarms occur when clutter or other non-target data is tagged as a candidate target. Processing detection resources are wasted in these efforts to detect targets. Thus, in conventional systems, potential candidate targets cannot be readily identified or resources are ineffective and inefficient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a target detection method and system which is highly effective, reliable and efficient at identifying targets and separating the targets from background information and clutter.